fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Music Glow
'Music Glow'''- 14 letni jednorożec. Aktualnie mieszka w Slender Forest (południe Equestrii) ze swoim przyjacielem. Jest jednym z najbardziej pesymistycznych kucyków w Equestrii. Przez przyjaciół nazywana poprostu Glow. Jest ponysoną użytkowniczki o tej samej nazwie. Aktualnie zajmuje 22 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach.'' 'Pomysły na:' ''' Music Glow No sam pomysł przyszedł tak znikąd. Przypadkowo znajduję tą stronę na,której teraz jesteś i czytasz ten artykuł. Przeglądam sobie kucyki, wymyślone odcinki itd. I myślę sobie ,że też zrobię sobie kucyka ,a jakoż nie miałam za bardzo pomysłu wbiłam na YT i po jakimś czasie BOOOOM mam pomysł. A jakoż ,iż słuchałam VinlyScratchDjPony powstał kucyk, który jest DJ'em o densingu grzywy podobnym do DJ Pon-3. I w taki dziwny sposób powstała Music Glow. Towarzysz Slenderpony Po wymyśleniu wyglądu i imienia zagrałam w ,,Derp till Dawn" (kucykowa wersja Slenderman'a). Na pierwszej kartce pisało I am not alone co znaczy nie jestem sam. No i to mnie zafascynowało więc postanowiłam, że najbliższym przyjacielem MG będzie Pan S. A tym bardziej lubie Slenderpony. '''Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa Glow naturalnie układa się jak u Vinly. Ogon Glow jest puszysty i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Grzywa i ogon mają kolor granatu z ciemno fioletowymi pasemkami. Sierść Kiedy Music była małym jednorożcem jej sierść miała kolor szary (tak jak miała mieć pierwotnie). Jednak po śmierci jej rodziców umaszczenie tak samo z siebie zmieniło kolor na czarny. Oczy Oczy Glow mają kolor neonowej zieleni (lub jak woli ATOMOWEJ ZIELENI). Kształt oczu dzieli z Rainbow Dash. Wieczorami wydaje się ,że świecą ,ale nie pomagają jej widzieć lepiej w ciemnościach. Róg Jakoż Glow jest jednorożcem posiada róg on także ma kolor czarny. Tylko jedno różni ją od innych jednorożców jej róg jest o 5 cm większy niż u przeciętnego jednorożca. Natomiast jej magia ma kolor atomowej zieleni. thumb|Początkowy znaczek Glow. Znaczek: Początkowo Glow miała mieć znaczek, ale później zrezygnowałam z tego, gdyż nie podobał mi się i nie pasował. Wygląd znaczka obok. Ubiór/akcesoria Glow najczęściej ma na sobie słuchawki w kolorach atomowej zieleni i czarnym. Jednak nieraz zdarza się ,że ma na sobie fioletowy krawat. 'Życiorys' Dzieciństwo w Ponyville: Glow urodziła się w Ponyville. Była bardzo pogodnym jednorożcem ,wiecznie uśmiechniętym. Mieszkała tam razem ze swoją mamą Silver Glow (pianistka jednorożec) i tatą Dark Pill (lekarz też jednorożec). Glow wraz ze swoimi rodzicami dużo podróżowała po Equestrii. Kiedy Glow miała 6 lat była wraz ze swoimi rodzicami na Manehatta'nie odbył się tam pokaz magii ,który tak bardzo zachwycił małą Glow ,że ta zaczęła się nią interesować. Po powrocie do Ponyville Dark Pill zaczął uczyć Glow różnych dziedzinach magii od czarnej magii (która doprowadziła do wybuchu w kuchni) aż po magię czasu (która zamienia Silver w staruszkę) lecz nie uczył jej leczenia magią w ,której był on mistrzem. Silver Glow także uczyła Music ale mniej skomplikowanych czarów takich jak lewitacja czy teleportacja. Po kilku miesiącach nauki przyszedł do Glow list z propozycją od Celestii ,że mogła by pobierać nauki w jej szkole lecz Glow odmówiła i dalej brała nauki u swoich rodziców. Listy z propozycją przychodzą co tydzień i za każdym razem Glow odmawia. Przeprowadzka do Fillydelphi: Kiedy Glow ma osiem lat wyjeżdża z Ponyville do Fillydelphi ze swoimi rodzicami ,ponieważ Dark znalazł tam lepszą pracę. Music było trudno rozstać się z Vinly i Derpy dlatego ,gdy się żegnali Music dała każdej z nich prezent. Vinly dostała płytę jej ulubionego wykonawcy, a Derpy dostała dwa tuziny muffinek z czekoladą i śliwkami. Po przyjeździe do Fillidelphi Glow kontynuje naukę w szkole jednak nie nawiązuje żadnych nowych znajomości. W klasie była takim Forever Alone. Music zna coraz trudniejsze zaklęcia,Celestia także o tym wie. Jesienią dwa lata od przeprowadzki z Ponyville cała nasza rodzinka siedzi w salonie. Każdy robi co innego ,a dokładniej Silver tworzy nową symfonie na pianinie ,Dark analizuje ostatnie wyniki badań. Za to mała Glow czyta po raz setny wierszyk ,który był przyczepiony do kwiatów ,które dostała. W pewnym momencie rodzinka jednorożców słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Glow idzie otworzyć drzwi ,a kiedy je otwiera widzi przed sobą Księżniczkę Celestie i dwóch strażników pegazów. Celestia bez słowa wchodzi do domu Glow ,a jej strażnicy zostają na zewnątrz. Kiedy Celestia trafia do salonu i osobiście składa swoją ofertę jednakowoż ponowne odmówienie wprawia Celestie w szał podczas, którego morduje rodziców Music Glow. Magia użyta przez Celestię była tak potężna, że wywołała ogromny złoty błysk, który oślepił szarą klacz. Po kilku minutach Glow odzyskuje przytomność i ucieka z domu. Celestia rozkazuje swoim strażnikom ścigać ją. Bieg na południe: Glow kierując się swoim przeczuciem biegnie na południe. Wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z tego co zobaczyła. Łzy płyną po jej policzkach ,jak strumyk po górskim zboczu ,a umaszczenie sierści zmienia się na czarny kolor. Glow ciągle czuje wzrok strażników dlatego żeby im szybciej uciec teleportuje się co kilka minut parę metrów od nich. Po kilku godzinach trafia do mrocznego lasu kiedy po nim wędruje czuje ciągle na sobie czyjś wzrok ,ale to nie był już wzrok strażników tylko wzrok kogoś znajomego. Po kilku minutach klacz spostrzega dziwną kartkę wiszącą na drzewie ,a za drzewem widzi wzgórze ,z którego mogła by ocenić czy strażnicy nadal ją gonią i gdzie się znajduje. Kiedy Glow dociera na wzgórze widzi dookoła siebie tylko las i strażników Celestii ,którzy lecą wprost na nią. Glow próbuje użyć magi obrony ale jest zbyt wyczerpana ,kiedy myśli ,że to koniec pojawił się przed nią znajomy wysoki kuc w garniturze ,który obronił ją przed pegazami. Kiedy kuc odwrócił się ku niej kiwnął głową i usiadł koło niej. Glow poczuła ,że jest bezpieczna ,a jedyne słowo ,które wypowiedziała było ,Dziękuje". Teraźniejszość: Jak na razie nie ma co dużo gadać Glow mieszka w lesie wraz z kucem bez twarzy ,testuje nowe technologie i gry. Nieraz daje koncerty na Manehattanie (bo z Fillydelphią nie chce mieć nic wspólnego) Ale pewnie coś się zmieni czyli np. nowi kompani nowe przygody i może jakieś odcinki. 'Historia poznania:' Vinly Scratch: Pewnego popołudnia kiedy mała Glow wraz ze swoją mamą czytały w salonie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. -''Ja otworzę'' - powiedziała Silver Glow do swojej córki wstając z kanapy. Glow pokiwała głową i wróciła do czytania. Kiedy Silver wróciła do salonu nie była sama obok niej stała klacz, który była jednorożcem. Umaszczenia jednorożec było koloru białego, jej grzywa była w dwóch kolorach niebieskiego, a na oczach miała fioletowe okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Miała ona swój znaczek, który przedstawiał dwie ósemki połączone u góry belką, wyglądała na miłą. Po chwili Silver powiedziała: - Glow, Vinyl będzie się tobą opiekowała kiedy ja z tatą będziemy w pracy. Och jak już późno muszę lecieć, pa- Glow i Vinyl pożegnały wychodzącą w pośpiechu pianistkę i wróciły do salonu. Kiedy już tam były Vinyl powiedziała: - No, więc jak już wiesz jestem VinylScratch. Jestem początkującym DJ'em, a ty jesteś Glow jak mniemam ?- -'' No tak jestem Glow. Nigdy nie myślałam, że poznam prawdziwego DJ'a''- odpowiedziała trochę speszona Glow. -'' Ej,weź przestań. Jeszcze nie jestem prawdziwym zawodowcem, ale jeśli chcesz mogę ci pokazać co umiem''- odparł biały jednorożec zdejmując okulary,ukazując tym samym swoje wiśniowe oczy. - O tak, proszę !- wykrzyknął szary jednorożec. Vinly zakładając swoje okulary powiedziała: - To chodź ze mną- Glow nic nie mówiąc ruszała wraz z Vinyl przez Ponyville do domu białego jednorożca. Vinyl pokazała swoje umiejętności Glow, a po kilku minutach spytała się jej jak było. Na co Glow odpowiedziała, że bardzo jej się podobało. Później obydwa jednorożce przechadzały się obok Lasu Everfree gdzie Vinyl dała propozycje, żeby kiedyś opowiedzieć Glow o legendzie z tego lasu. Glow naturalnie się zgodziła, ale tak czy siak już chciała już ją usłyszeć. Wieczorem wróciły do domu Glow gdzie Vinyl pokazała jej jak prawdziwy DJ przygotowuje kanapki, które później zjadły na kolację. Kiedy zrobiło się już naprawdę późno Vinyl wysłała szarą klacz do łóżka, ale Glow niemogła zasnąć. Więc Vinyl zaproponowała, że zaśpiewa jej piosenkę nad, którą jeszcze pracuje. Glow z ogromnym zapałem zgodziła się. Po piosence Glow nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak muzycznie utalnentowana klacz potrafiła jeszcze tak pięknie śpiewać. Jednakowoż Glow nadal nie mogła zasnąć, więc zeszła na dół do Vinyl,która z tego co widziała Glow, nudziła się. Glow nie mogąc opanować emocji zapytała: - Vinyl, a może teraz opowiesz mi tą legendę z Lasu Everfree ?- - Hmmm... Okay tylko obiecaj mi jedno nie będziesz się bała. Zgoda ?- odpowiedziała Vinyl przywołując latarkę magią i zgaszając światło. -'' Zgoda !!!''- wykrzyknął podekscytowany jednorożec. - No, więc tak- zaczęła Vinyl zapalając latarkę ''-Nie które kucyki mówią, że to prawda inne mówią, że on nie istnieje, a jeszcze inne mówią, że jest on legendą. A jest to Slenderpony. Jest on nie tyle co tajemniczy co też straszny. Nie ma on twarzy, jest chorobliwie biały, nosi garnitur, a z jego grzbieta wystają dziwne czarne macki. A teraz trochę o jego podłym charaterze. Jak twierdzą kucyki, które "miały z nim styczność" miał on podły charakter, był zły, podły, przebiegły, a co najgorsze szybko wpadał w złość. Gdy jakiś kucyk tknął chociażby końcem kopytka jego kartki mógł on się pożegnać ze swoim życiem. Dlaczego ? Nik nie jest tego do końca pewien. Nie którzy twierdzą, że to z samotności,inni twierdzą, że to dlatego gdyż był prywatnym zabójcą, który pracował na zlecenia i zaciągał do lasu ofiary swoich klijentów'' nie pytaj się co to ma być bo ja sama nie wiem ;_; . Więc morał jest krótki jeżeli kiedykolwiek się zgubisz w Lesie Everfree nigdy, powtażam nigdy nie zbieraj żadnych kartek. I jak się podobało ?- zakończyła Vinly zapalając światło. -Ciekawe nie powiem, ale jedno mnie zastanawia. O co chodziło z tymi kartkami ? - zapytała Glow w momencie kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. -'' Też bym chciała wiedzieć, a teraz zostań tu ja otworzę''- odpowiedziała Vinyl wychodząc z pokoju. Glow podeszła do drzwi od salonu i słuchała komu otworzyła drzwi Vinyl. To byli jej rodzice już na wejściu pytali się czy Glow była grzeczna i, co bardzo ucieszyło Glow, czy Vinyl chce wziąść tą prace. Na co Vinyl odpowiedziała:tak. Mała Glow nie mogąc już wytrzymać wbiegła na przedpokuj wskoczyła Vinyl na grzbiet i krzykneła: -'' Huraaa !!! Vinyl Scratch,najlepszy DJ pod słońcem będzie się mną zajmować !!!-'' - Tak będę się tobą zajmować. Widzę, że się cieszysz bo ja też. No dobra to ja będę lecieć. Dowidzenia, narazie Glow- pożegnała się Vinyl zakładając swoje okulary i ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Slenderpony: ' '''Pewnego jesiennego dnia gdy Silver i Music spacerowały po lesie spostrzegły przed sobą wysokiego ,białego kuca w garniturze. Nie miał on twarzy ,a co najdziwniejsze z jego grzbietu wystawały wielkie czarne macki ,był on na wpół żywy. Silver teleportowała się po Dark Pill'a ,ale przed tym powiedziała Music żeby nie robiła nic głupiego. Music nie rozumiejąc o co chodziło Silver podeszła do kuca i uważnie mu się przyglądała ,a on jej. Po pewnym czasie Glow przypomniała sobie legendę, którą opowiadała jej Vinyl. Kiedy Glow pomyślała o Vinyl od razu posmutniała gdyż przypomniała sobie o niej i o Derpy i jej pysznych muffinkach. Glow po kilku sekundach oprzytomniała i zaczęła na głos myśleć co tata mówił jej o nieumiejętnym stosowaniu magii leczenia: - ''No więc co mówi tata o nieumiejętnym korzystaniu z magii leczenia? Że można stracić kości czy czucie w kopytkach ,albo coś na ten wzór - Po tych słowach klacz usłyszała jęk, który wyrażał obawę -'' Ej no nie bój się wszystko będzie spoko'' - powiedziała klacz i po tych słowach wzięła głęboki wdech ,rogiem wycelowała w najgorszą z ran ,a z niego popłynął zielony płomyk ,który uleczył kuca. Po kilku sekundach kuc wstał podszedł do Music schylił się do niej i powiedział: - Jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy jedź na południe Equestrii tam mnie znajdziesz - Zszokowana Glow mrugnęła ,a gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła że kuc już nie stoi przed nią tylko za drzewem i macha do niej jedną z macek. Glow uśmiechneła się i pomachała kucowi kopytkiem. W tym samym momencie pojawili się za nią jej rodzice i pytali się gdzie jest ten ranny kuc. Music Glow powiedziała -''Został jako pierwszy uleczony przeze mnie'' - i ukradkiem spojrzała na drzewo za ,którym wcześniej stał Slenderpony. Od tego dnia co roku przychodziły do niej kwiaty z różnymi wierszykami. 'Zwierzak' Aktualnie nie ma ,ale kiedy mieszkała w Ponyville jej tata miał smoka ,który nazywał się Dan. To właśnie on odbierał listy Celestii i wysyłał je do niej. Kiedy przyjechali do Fillydelphi Dark Pill wypuszcza na wolność Dan'a ,który nie mieści się już w domu. Jak to Glow ocenia: -''Takie bydle było !!!''- 'Treningi Slender'a' Glow wie ,że Slender ma niesprawiedliwego ojca więc pomaga swojemu przyjacielowi stać się najlepszym Slenderpony w całej Equestrii i poza nią dlatego organizuje mu treningi. najczęściej polegają one na: thumb|4fun XD *Przestraszeniu Glow *Zrobieniu tak żeby przed oczami mrowiło (ci co grali rozumują) *Rozmieszczaniu kartek w mało przewidywalnych miejscach *Tepaniu się (ja nie wiem jak ale się tępa) *I na połączeniu tego wszystkiego w jedno Często treningi kończy się na przestraszonej Glow w salonie pijącej ziółka i na Slenderpony w kuchni pijącego kawę.Czyli jednym słowem treningi mają pozytywne skutki ,ale są też tragiczne skutki tego no czyli ta Glow. Jednakowoż komentarz jest ciekawy - Może i pije teraz ziółka ale bynajmniej był fun- Nie kiedy zdarza się, że Glow wygra, ale to rzadko... Może i nawet lepiej, gdyż dostaje wtedy masakrycznego zacieszu, który potrafi bardzo, bardzo, na prawdę bardzo wkurzyć. Nie raz się zdarza, że ze szczęścia biega na tylnych kopytkach co później kończy się glebą... na pyszczek. 'Magia ASDFmovie:' Come on do the floop Pewnego popołudnia Glow przeglądając YT trafiła na ASDFmovie. Tak jej się to podoba ,że ogląda wszystkie części po kilka razy w momencie kiedy Glow mówi -Come on do the floop - jej róg zaczyna świecić i wchodzi Slenderpony. Po tych słowach Glow słyszy za sobą takie tępe PLASK odwraca się ,a tam Slender leżący na podłodze i rozglądający się dookoła. I like trains Po incydencie z floopaniem Glow z Slenderem czekali na pociąg powrotny z Apple Losa (odbierali paczkę Glow) jako iż bardzo im się dłużyło Glow powiedziała: -'' I like trains''- a przed nimi pojawił się pociąg ,który pojawił się znikąd i znikł. -'' To twoja sprawka ,prawda?''- powiedział Slender. -''He he emmm... Spójrz pociąg jedzie'' - odpowiedziała Glow w momencie kiedy na stację wjeżdżał pociąg więc nie musiała się tłumaczyć. Suddenly pineapples Kiedy Slender i Music wrócili do domu klacz zauważyła ,że jej przyjaciel jest jakiś zmartwiony więc postanowiła zrobić mu shake z ananasów. Był tylko jeden problem nie miała ananasów i wtedy przypomniała sobie wycięte sceny. Aby nie martwić przyjaciela kolejnymi dziwnymi zjawiskami postanowiła sprawdzić to w kuchni. Kiedy tam była weszła pod stół i powiedziała: -''Suddenly pineapples''- i znikąd zaczęły spadać ananasy. Po kilku minutach (napój schłodziła magią) podchodzi do Slendera wciska mu w jedno kopytko napój i mówi: - Siadaj na kanapę nic nie mów ,pij ,a ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę-. Po kilku minutach wszystko się wytłumaczyło. Więc można powiedzieć ,że Glow odkryła i opatentowała magie ASDFmovie. 'Przyjaciele:' *Slenderpony *Vinly Scratch *Księżniczka Luna (trochę szokujące ,ale prawda) *Derpy 'Znajomi:' *Octavia Melody *Rising Star *Doctor Hooves 'Charakter i usposobienie ' Kiedy Glow zachowuje się normalnie właśnie czy jej zachowanie można uznać za normalne,ale mniejsza z tym jej oczy mają kolor atomowej zieleni. Główne cechy jej charakteru: Zalety: thumb|Smutna MG *Miła - w większości dla kucyków ,które zna i lubi. *Zwariowana - a mówiąc to mam na myśli TYLKO WARIACI SĄ COŚ WARCI. *Wrażliwa - zwłaszcza ukazało się to podczas śmierci jej rodziców. *Współczująca - kiedy pomagała Panu S. *Cierpliwa - chociaż kończy się ona w kolejce do kasy. *Pracowita - ale,to już jak się jej chce. *Odważna - a to już tylko w wyjaśnionych przypadkach. *Duże poczucie humoru - najczęściej opowiada suchary XD. Wady: *Rzadkie uśmiechanie - no rodziców straciła no. *Pesymizm - a,kiedyś była optymistą. *Denerwująca - zazwyczaj przed świętami XD. *Ciekawskość - zwłaszcza w kuchni gdzie poda pytanie ,,Co robisz ?". *Destrukcyjne zachowanie - nasila się to w momencie kiedy jej alter-ego przejmuje rozgrywkę. *Debilne pomysły - np. skok na bungee bez bungee. *Lenistwo - Glow jest bardzo leniwa, ale jak musi coś zrobić to zrobi. *Przeklinanie - Glow BARDZO dużo przeklina. *Nieśmiałość - nieśmiały DJ tego jeszcze nie było XD. *Bardzo niska samoocena - czeka aż ktoś wynajdzie tabletki na podwyższenie samooceny (pewnie wykupi wszystkie). 'Alter ego' Kiedy jej alter ego przejmuje nad nią kontrolę jej oczy zmieniają kolor na krwiście czerwony odcień. Jej alter-ego przejmuje rozgrywkę kiedy: *się wkurzy. *ma bardziej niż szalony pomysł. Główne cechy alter ega(wtedy jej oczy też zmieniają barwę): *Chamskie żarty - ale to rzadko. *Wredne zachowanie - do wszystkich bez wyjątku dość często się to zdarza. *Destrukcyjne zachowanie - pozostawia za sobą smutek i zniszczenie. *Mściwa - postanowiła zemścić się na Molestii na Celestii . 'Kiedy jej oczy są atomowe i czerwone ' Nieraz zdarza się że jedno oko Glow jest atomowe a drugie czerwone, czyli jest w stanie pomiędzy swoim alter egiem i "normalną" sobą. Najczęściej zdarza się to w takich przypadkach: *Kiedy jest bardzo skupiona, *W momencie kiedy daje koncerty, *Kiedy uczy się nowych zaklęć, *I jak jest podwójnie skupiona. ''' Umiejętności: Magia: Glow od małego fascynowała się magią dlatego Dark Pill wraz z Silver Glow uczyli ją wszystkich zaklęć ,które znali (oprócz magii leczenia Glow sama się jej nauczyła). Ogarnia większość zaklęć ,ale w jednej dziedzinie magii jest mistrzem a dokładnie w magi ASDFmovie. Zna też magię leczenia,lewitacji,teleportacji,czarną magię,magię zmieniania postaci (trudna,ale da się jej nauczyć i nie tylko podmieńcy to umieją,każdy jednorożec może się jej nauczyć),magię muzyki i wiele innych. Informatyka: Uwielbia ją w szkole (jak do niej chodziła) miała same piątki. Szybko przyswaja sobie wszystkie programy. Ale tak czy siak w większości komputer lubi z powodu internetu ,gier i pomocy przy kontaktowaniu się z innymi kucykami. Muzyka: Jako iż mama była dobrą pianistką i potrafiła pięknie śpiewać Glow nauczyła się tego od niej. Ale tak czy siak śpiewa tylko wtedy kiedy tego potrzebuje czyli np. jak się boi,czy jest smutna. Kiedy wraz ze Slenderem lepiej się poznała doszli do tego ,że oby dwoje lubią śpiewać. Co najlepsze w praktyce okazało się że Slender śpiewa lepiej od Glow. Pozostaje jeszcze gra na konsoli. Zapewne spodziewsz się kto ją tego nauczył.Tak to była Vinyl. Po tym jak Glow wyjechała z Ponyville dalej się szkoliła się w grze na konsoli. Rysowanie: Tak Glow rysuje,lubi to. Raz zdarzyło się że Glow nie miała na czym rysować więc swoje ,,dzieło" narysowała na ścianie w łazience. Taniec: Glow potrafi tańczyć nie jak prawdziwy zawodowiec,ale umie. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to,że umie tańczyć dzięki serii gier Dance Central ale to tak na marginesieXD. Przeczucia: Glow ma szósty zmysł,który ona nazywa przeczuciami. W większości bazują one na tym,że potrafi przewidzieć co dany kucyk powie ,co się stanie lub kiedy co będzie lecieć w TV. Bardzo często zdarza się,że sny przekazują jej informacje na różne tematy. '''Brak umiejętności do: Opieki nad dziećmi: Nie lubi ich i się ich boi. Sportów: Nie potrafi grać w piłkę czy siatkówkę. Po prostu nie jest wysportowana ,ale wystarczy że umie chodzić i biegać XD. Organizacji: Wszystko robi w masakrycznym chaosie. Gotowania: No co tu mówić taka sytuacja. Pływanie: Glow nie umie pływać. Same słowa o wyjściu na basen powodują u niej strach, pewnie dlatego, że prawie dwa razy by się utopiła. 'Co lubi:' Jedzenie: *Pierogi z kapustą i grzybami (jak student XD) *Jabłuszka *Naleśniki *Ogórki konserwowe Gry: *Monopol *Minecraft *Dance Central (wszystkie części) Pora roku: *Zima Kolory: *Czarny *Biały *Atomowa zieleń Piosenki: *Rainbow Factory *Smile *Find the Music in You i remix Find the Music in You (174UDSI Remix) *Hearts Strong as Horses i remix Hearts as Strong as Horses (174UDSI Remix) *Imagine Dragons - Demons *Acoustimandobrony - Loyalty (Aviators Remix) *House Party DJ Antoine vs. Mad Mark Zaklęcia: *Grawitacyjne *ASDF Zajęcia: *Czytanie książek *Dawanie koncertów *Rozśmieszanie znajomych *Poznawanie nowych zaklęć *Nie robienie nic cały dzień *Długie, samotne przechadzki 'Cytaty:' Cytat 1: Podczas treningu Slender'a Glow: ''-Już kolejna kartka Slenderku ,poddajesz się ?- '' SP: ''-Przestań oszukiwać to będzie szybciej-'' Cytat 2: Jak Glow widzi biały proszek Glow: ''-Biała marichuana w proszku !! O Boże!!-'' SP: ''- Z kim mi przyszło pracować-'' Cytat 3 i 4: Debilne pytanie jednorożca Glow Glow: ''-Czemu nie umiem latać?-'' SP: ''-Bo jesteś jednorożcem- '' Glow:'' -To nic nie zmienia-'' (to też cytat) Cytat 5: Tak jak w cytacie Glow: ''-AAAAAAA!!! Wstawaj nowa część An Egg's Guide To Minecraft/ Epic MineQuest !!!'' SP: ''-To fajnie ,ale na co ci jestem potrzebny?-'' Cytat 6: Bez Glow się nie obejdzie Glow: ''-Jak idziesz robić coś głupiego to weź mnie ze sobą- '' SP:'' - Emmm... Okej-'' Cytat 8: Przed komputrem (błąd szpecjalny) Glow:'' - Kurrr... nie ten przycisk- '' 'Ciekawostki:' *Urodziny obchodzi 16 grudnia, *Jest w jakiś 95% procentach mną czyli autorką tego artykułu, *Jej róg jest większy niż u innych jednorożców, *Chciałaby mieć swoją robotyczną, czyli wiecie takiego Music Bot'a *Nie lubi Celestii jak ja XD, *Lubi parodie piosenek, *Czesze tylko grzywę nie czesze ogona, *Ma PonyBook'a, z którego nie korzysta, *Przez niektóre kucyki jest uważana za psychopatę lub niestabilną psychicznie (cokolwiek to znaczy :|). 'Galeria' Serce Glow by Music Glow.jpg|link=http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Glow/Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tu. Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków